Elizabeth Red Fire's Guide to Looting
Hi, I'm Elizibeth! This is my Guide to looting. First of all you need is what what I call "Loot Spots." They're spots where you loot a lot. Personally, I like Isla Tormenta at the Group of Three and Kelpbrain Bridge. If there is no good loot at that island, I like to try Raven's Cove, at the highly renowned South Idol. I got four bright skirts there in one day!!!!! I got...... *1 Forest Green Linen Skirt *1 Bright Green Linen Skirt *1 Bright Green Potato Sack Skirt *Best of all, 1 Dark Black Linen Skirt!!!!!! Bosses Bad Bosses *Most bosses under level 25 *Gravediggers *Grenadiers *Veterans *Grunts Good Bosses *Devil Root *Darkhart *Remington *Neban Looting Locations 'South Idol' #First of all, you need to pick a weapon. I personally prefer a Blunderbuss or Grenades. #Second, choose a good server. I don't prefer any Server I just close my eyes and click on a random server. #If the first server you get has bad loot, then try again on a different server. #Fourth, have fun with your new weapons!!!! ( If you get some ) 'Sea' #Get a good crew, willing to Repair, Sail, or Cannon, I really enjoy all of them. #If you don't get something the first time, just keep trying. #Find a nice tough target. Take an Ogre for example. Line up your broadsides with the enemy and use Thunderbolt at long range and Broadsides and fury ( if you have it ) at Medum range. #Warships. Warships are a difficult thing to explain because some are tougher than others and some are very easy to defeat for some Pirates and some that may be easy for other pirates may be extremely hard for others. It's just an opinion. #Faithful Crew. Don't get a crew that every trip will say "Can we dock now?" because it gets really annoying and everyone knows you aren't going to. # The loot sometimes varies at sea with the server also. Ex. I sank a Marauder and I got a skull chest then I sunk a Monarch and got another skull chest all within a few minutes. # HAVE FUN :D 'Legendary Fish' #First, you need a few things. PATIENCE and alot of it, at least level 15 fishing and a fishing Boat. #Please note, I have never caught a legendary fish because the only one's I have encountered are 1. Glittering girl and 2. Fogbell. The reason I couldn't catch them A. I didn't know how on Glitter. 2. I was on a MacBook - no definite right click. #You will need pratice deturing other fish from your lure. #Again, lots of patience. #HAVE FUN :D Elizabethredfire is not responsible for anyone getting mad over not being able to find a legendary fish. '' Looting for weapons 'Legendary' # Legendary weapons are really quite confusing. Some people can find them really easily and others can't seem to find one of them at all. #Tormenta and Raven's Cove are your only bet for Legendary CURSED Blades. # Don't expect to find legendary on the first day you start looting. As of most people don't expect a few weeks, months or even over a YEAR. Yes, it can get very annoying looting all day and all night. # If you wan't a Legendary blade then you have to loot like a maniac. #Don't always stick to the same server. Because the loot changes every day. If you loot one one server for the rest of your pirate life you are most likely not going to find as good of loot then if you varied your server choices. # Time to pick. Raven's Cove or Tormenta? My choice would be Tormenta because it has a oddly looking shape running around the whole cave. Not just because of that, because there are enemies alongthat path and if you just keep running around that you have a good chance of finding something good. #But, good things don't only come from Tormenta, for example on October 4th, 2011 at 10:15 AM I found the Legendary Behemoth Blade at Raven's Cove, Antik Server. But on the other hand good things don't only come from Raven's Cove either. 'Famed' #Famed weapons ( formerly known as "''Lost Relic's") ''can be found anywhere, you could even get one from a Gravedigger! But it is so rare to get one from a low level like that. #Again, I would choose Tormenta or Raven's Cove, but also General Darkhart and Timothy Dartan, for famed weapons, I prefer Raven's Cove, but it is always up to you. #You need a good strong Blunderbuss or Pistol, I like to use Grand Blunderbuss and Sacred Pistol for looting. Some people say that "Blunderbusses ruin loot" but that is simply not true, I have gotten many famed and legendary weapons using a Blunderbuss. Legendary, Famed, and Bright charts. 30-40 enemies probably NOTHING 41-70 maybe a little something 71-125 maybe 2 finds 126-250- maybe 5 finds 251-500 probably 7-10 finds 500-800 most likely 11-15 finds 801-1,000 you're a real looter. 1,001 - 1,500 you're EPIC ''Elizabethredfire is not responsible for anyone who doesn't find brights legendary or famed on the Epic Status. 'After' When ( or if ) you get a good weapon what do you do?' #START OVER AGAIN YAY #But this time try to use a different island ex. if you found the weapon on Raven's Cove, try Tormenta instead so you ballance out your loot collection. #You start looting at different places! like Remmington or Neban they have been really good to a lot of pirates, including me and my guildmates. THANKS FOR READING AND HAPPY HUNTING! ''Looting Pics'' Screen_Shot_2012-03-24_at_7.19.51_PM.png Screen_Shot_2012-03-23_at_11.20.20_PM.png|Golden Idol Knives from Foulberto. Screen_Shot_2012-01-19_at_11.57.50_PM.png|Bright Blue Cotton Puffy Screen_Shot_2012-03-24_at_12.20.47_AM.png|Forest Green Cap. Screen_Shot_2012-03-23_at_8.05.16_AM.png|Navy Blue Cap found while running laps on Tormenta. Screen_Shot_2012-02-04_at_3.22.46_PM.png|Bruisers Cutlass. Screen_Shot_2012-02-05_at_3.34.50_PM.png|Razortooth Sword! Screen_Shot_2012-03-21_at_5.33.34_PM.png|Another fantastic cap found at the South Idol! Screen Shot 2012-02-03 at 10.13.24 PM.png|Shark Fang Knives ( Liz ) Screen Shot 2012-02-04 at 3.22.46 PM.png|Bruisers Cutlass ( Liz ) Screen Shot 2012-02-09 at 7.27.16 PM.png|Bright Blue Open Shirt ( Derek ) Screen Shot 2012-02-12 at 3.26.35 PM.png|Lavender Hooked Tank ( Hector ) Screen Shot 2012-02-12 at 3.49.43 PM.png|Forest Green Striped Tank ( Hector ) screenshot_2012-03-24_15-36-58.jpg|Bush Mater Pistol screenshot_2012-03-12_14-45-15.jpg|Cutthroats Dagger screenshot_2012-03-10_18-50-02.jpg|Gatling Repeater screenshot_2012-03-01_18-05-46.jpg|World Eater Blade screenshot_2011-12-11_17-33-49.jpg|Bright Orange Cotton Jacket screenshot_2011-12-04_16-18-28.jpg|Sacred Repeater Pistol screenshot_2012-02-04_19-21-53.jpg|Bloodhound Cannon Ram screenshot_2012-02-25_21-52-30.jpg|Cutthroats Dagger screenshot_2012-03-18_08-46-36.jpg|Bright Green Tank screenshot_2011-09-29_08-12-19.jpg|Blightfang edge Category:Guides